The Forgotten
by King Papa Boston
Summary: What happens when the world you thought you knew actually turned against you and everyone forgot you. What happens when someone dies and they forget that person. Ron must go through this because he has been forgotten by everyone.
1. Prologue(Future Dream)

Epilogue

The beer couldn't take the pain away; nothing will ever take the pain that he felt. No one saw it coming because it happened too fast for anyone to see. He thought it was a bad dream but sometimes nightmares become a reality. As he watches people pass him by he becomes angry with rage, because they all forgot. They forgot what happened this day 1 year ago. Everyone told him to move on but it's not as simple as just waking up one morning and forgetting the one he loved so dearly to his heart. The heart that had been broken more times you can count. The scene played over and over in his head but nothing he did would stop him from losing it. He walked out of the bar to his home, their home, the home where all his memories haunt him to death. To him death was fine because a life without her was death in itself. As he walked into his dark and lifeless house he walked to his room where he spent most of his nights sleeping with her, holding her, making her safe. Walking to his nightstand he pulled out a letter which he wrote just for this occasion and the last item was a gun. He read his letter over to make sure whoever read it knew why he was going to do what he's about to do. Praying to God hoping for forgiveness for the act he was about to do. "Goodbye world, there is no life here for me, my love I'm coming." As soon as he said this a gunshot was heard, there was complete silence throughout the house. Ronald Dean Stoppable was dead.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: the beginning

Time stood still when they were together, nothing could break them apart. If you passed them in the halls of Middleton High School or even seeing then at Bueno Nacho you think their glued together. The guys in the locker room and around the school where so jealous of Ron because he took Kim Possible off the market, same went for the girls in the school when Ron joined the football team he became a chick magnet. They were the power couple of the High School, because everyone knew that eventually they end up together. Kim Possible the most popular, sexiest, smart, and all around miss perfect couldn't be so happy with her life. She always knew that she find that one for her and what made it better was the one she longed for was her best friend and life partner. Now people around the school were happy for the couple but some believed that Ron was not the best fit for her due to his goofy never be normal attitude. In the end that's what makes Kim so attracted to him even more, he was the comic relief she needs when she is stressed. There are many things they could do to relieve stress but they haven't acted upon many things yet. She wondered how it would happen or even better question when it will happen. The main anti-Kim/Ron supporter was Bonnie Rockweller, she didn't make life easy for Kim and Ron. Many could say her home life wasn't the best which makes her take it out on them to make her feel better about herself. Kim couldn't take that the school has a no PDA rule because right now she was in the mood for a little Ronshine.

"So Ronnie I was wondering what was the plans for tonight," Kim asked.

"Bueno Nacho maybe go back to my place and rent a movie. You can pick the movie KP because I picked last week's movie," Ron said.

"Well since you picked the Avengers, I think if it's not too much to ask can we rent Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1,"

"Why do we have to watch Twilight can we rent a movie that isn't about vampires that sparkle,"

"But Ron they don't sparkle anymore plus I want to watch it before we go see Part 2 on Saturday," Kim said giving Ron the puppy dog pout.

"No not that, anything but that, not the puppy dog pout you know I haven't figure a defense for that. Oh fine you win KP we will watch Twilight. You're so lucky that I love you so much,"

"Oh I know how I can make it up to you later for watching my movie," Kim said as she kiss him passionately on the lips and grabs him the area where only she is allowed to grab.

"STOPPABLE! POSSIBLE! Stop what you are doing or your getting detention," Mr. Barkin shouted.

Kim and Ron separated from each other giving each other a look that said _"later we will finish."_ They both walked hand in hand to their class which was great because they had every class together. The only problem was Mr. Barkin was teaching all their classes like he has the last 4 years of the High School life.

The day went slow but well worth the wait, because as soon as they finish Bueno Nacho they went to Ron's house for their regular Ron nights. Ron walked to the kitchen to grab some snacks only to find a note from his parents.

Dear Ronald,

I, your father, and Hanna went to Disney for the next week. So please watch the house and make sure if you and Kim are in the house please don't make a mess and don't do anything you will regret. I'm not saying you can't have her over it's I want you to think and be safe.

Love Mom

Well Ron took that as his opportunity to finally be alone with Kim without any distraction, Rufus went with them to watch Hanna so they really were alone. After he gathers the entire snacks he returned to the living room to find a naked Kim lying on his couch. His mouth dropped at the sight of his amazing and stunningly beautiful girlfriend.

"So I see you like what you see, because is that Rufus in your pocket or are you just happy to see me big boy," Kim asked waiting for him to come back to reality.

"Kim you look so beautiful, but you sure you're ready," Ron responded

"Ron we have had 12 years to be ready. I can't think of a perfect timing, I want us to take that extra leap in our relationship,"

That's all Ron needed to hear from Kim and they were finally in their relationship together like lovers should be.

**Authors Notes: I don't own Kim Possible or any characters in the series. I don't own the rights to twilight that is all Stephanie Myers (sorry twilight fans don't know how to spell her name correctly so don't kill me for it). This story is based on the song "The Forgotten" by Green Day which by the way was one of the songs on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 soundtrack. If you listen to the song you will learn where this story is going. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! I want to know what you want to see in this story. **


	3. Oh Love

**So I'm back with next chapter which by the titles of each chapter from here on will be Song Titles of my favorite bands. (Green Day, Dropkick Murphey's and possibly Fall out Boy) As you read this chapter I was influenced by Green Day again with their song "Oh Love" on the iUno album for the beginning of the chapter. So I hope you like the next chapter and I will keep repeating I don't on Kim Possible I wish but Disney does. **

Chapter 2: Oh Love

In the living room inside Ron's house was filled with moans of ecstasy. The teen couple was finally one as they commit to the act of adulthood. Kim felt like she was on a ride that she wished would never end; Ron on the other hand was just memorized by Kim's beauty as he softly moves in and out of her womanhood. Their emotions were off the charts for they were in another world. Until eventually they both couldn't take it much longer and they climaxed together, and they were slowly coming down from their high. They kiss for a while and then just lay in each other's arms not remembering that they still had a movie to watch, but they didn't care because what just conspired was much better than any movie. Finally it was Kim who broke the silence.

"So…. Ron how was it?" Kim asked her loving boyfriend.

"Kim it was amazing. How was it for you," Ron responded back.

"It was out of this world for my first time I never knew how wonderful this really was. I mean at first I was nervous but you made me feel safe. I wouldn't take back what we did for anything in the world,"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it KP, I aim to please you,"

"Well I here to please you as well," she said making a cute giggle.

"So you still up to watch the movie,"

"Yes as long as I can still lay here in your arms,"

"Of course my love I wouldn't have it any other way,"

They put the DVD into the DVD player and started to watch Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1, until the Kimmunicator went off. Kim got upset because every time she wants to be or is alone with her Ron, Wade always interrupts at the wrong time. She grabs her shirt and throws it on before she finally answered Wade.

"What the sitch Wade, anyway it can wait till another time," Kim said with a little bit of anger in the tone of her voice.

"Sorry Kim did I catch you guys at a bad time," Wade asked.

"No of course not Ron and I weren't just having the best romantic evening,"

"Again sorry but it's urgent, Shego has been reported stealing a very high tech laser which can take out the satellites up in space and cut off communications to military and even our own phones,"

"Wade this doesn't sound like a big deal,"

"Well think about it Kim what do you think will happen if the whole world loses communication with each other. The world will go into a chaotic riot since today in our world cell phones and internet are the main sources of communications. With all those gone people with go crazy because they won't know what to do,"

"Kim we need to stop Drakken with my online gaming I won't have anything to do," Ron said in response to Wade's comments.

"Calm down Ron we are going to stop Drakken, and excuse me I think you will manage with your online fantasy gaming. Plus we would have more time to do what we just did before if there was no internet or cell phones," Kim giving Ron a seductive look.

"Ok I don't need to know what that meant but I have a ride waiting for you two out,"

"Let me guess GJ, Wade"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess,"

So Kim and Ron went to get their mission clothes on and thank god she left her spare at Ron's house. They walk outside of Ron's house to find a GJ jet plane wait to take them to Drakken's new lair. They went to the seats in the jet giving the pilot the coordinates. They were off to stop Drakken's new evil scheme.

"So Kim why would Drakken want to destroy the world's communications," Ron asked.

"Who knows, do we ever know why Drakken does the things he does beside the whole world domination thing," Kim said.

"True you have a point. I mean he might hold the world ransom till he get what he wants in return for everyone's communication back,"

"Wow Ron that actually makes sense. You're getting just as smart as me looks like I'm rubbing off you," Kim smiles.

"Hey the Ron man is trying to prove to his badical girlfriend that he can reach his full potential,"

"Well you are making very proud Ron Stoppable,"

They move in for a kiss when they get word from the pilot that it was time to jump out of the jet. They go to the door just before Kim jumped she kissed her loving boyfriend. Then she jumped from the jet as Ron watched her go right before he went after her.


	4. Throw Down

Chapter 3: Throw Down

As Kim was free falling Ron couldn't but look at his badical girlfriends cute bubble butt. It was about time to pull their parachutes which they did. Kim landed perfectly on the ground wondering where Ron was now, until she felt someone land on her. Ron still not being the best at landing with a parachute landed on his Kim. Usually Kim would get a little mad but not now she thought it was funny and very cute that he landed on her. Eventually they dusted themselves off and were focused on the mission.

"Come Shego… for I have finally finished my touches on the laser. This will be my best fool proof plan ever Mahahaha," Drakken said.

"Dr. D every time you say its fool proof princess always comes barging in and ruins your plans," Shego responded.

"Well thank you Shego it's great when my arch rival agrees that I always win it's like my specialty," Kim shouted.

"But KP I thought your specialty was that thing you did with your mouth early," Ron added his to sense.

"RON! This is not the place to bring that up especially in front of Drakken and Shego," Kim said with embarrassment in her voice.

"You teenagers and your sexual references can we please get on with it I'm very busy, SHEGO!"

Kim went straight after Shego while Ron distracted Drakken from using that laser, while one fight was using fists and kick the other was a battle of pushing buttons. Drakken get so angry runs at Ron and starts a slap fight.

"Give it up princess you are not as strong as me," Shego tells Kim

"Oh really is that why every time we fight I'm the one on top," Kim said while she threw Shego into the wall.

Meanwhile Drakken was still in a slap fight with Ron until he pushes the self-destruct button. Kim runs to Ron and grabs him so they could get out of the building. Shego and Drakken get into the hovercraft.

"Kim Possible you think your all that but you're not even close," Drakken screamed.

"Dr. D shut it we need to get out of here," Shego said while driving the hovercraft.

Kim and Ron got out safely just as the building blew up, they both looked back and to them it's like any other mission, they stop the bad guy and blow up their lairs. Well thank god Wade had a ride waiting they were so tired that they weren't in the mood to wait. They boarded the jet and they were off to Middleton. Kim and Ron snuggled the whole ride home, when they got home they went to Ron's house to sleep.


	5. Deadly Plot

**Chapter 4: Deadly Plot**

Kim wakes up and stretches realizing that it was morning and they were almost late for school. She didn't think that after their mission they would sleep through the whole night. Then thinking to herself what were parents thinking when she never came home last night. I mean she could tell them a late mission came up which was true there was a mission. At the thought of her parents seeing her in Ron's bed half naked would set them both off, then with the thought of Ron in her mind she turns to her lover and smiles at him as he sleeps. It's sad that it had to end as she wakes Ron up, no luck. Then she gets a devious plan she goes down under the covers and starts to suck on little Ron and this is when she hears moans coming from Ron.

"Kim, yes Kim you naughty girl keep going," Ron moaned.

"I will if you wake up silly," Kim says as she climbs up and whispers in ear.

"Ok but you better promise you will continue," as Ron wakes up.

"Never in my life have I broken a promise and Ron (slaps his face playfully) that's for bring up my specialty in front of Shego and Drakken,"

"Hey it was the first thing that popped in my head,"

"Speaking of 'pop' we have at least 20 minutes before we go to school," Kim said.

"Well I'm only going to need one,"

Ron and Kim went into a sexual frenzy and after they got dressed in time to run to the car to go to school.

"Shego, why can't I ever get one chance to take over the world without Kim Possible interfering," Drakken yelled.

"Get a better plan Dr.D you are thinking more of how to take over the world then taking out Kimmie," Shego said.

"How do I stop a girl who can do absolutely everything?"

"Simple we kill Kim Possible,"

"We can't just kill her,"

"Yes we can, look it's simple we can make it look like an accident. You still have those tubes you used when you were making the brain shampoo,"

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with killing Kim Possible,"

"You make a non traceable poison that makes it look like a real bad virus but in the end it kills her, simple see no trace of you or me involved in her death,"

"hahaha yes I will get started on the death potion," as Drakken runs to his lab to get a potion ready.

After hours of getting a non traceable death potion he hands it to Shego, when asked when she will use it she could think the only place to do it is at the Middleton High football game.

Back at Middleton High School Kim was getting ready to cheer for the football game, while Ron was getting ready for a big game that was only a few minutes away. Kim and the rest of the cheer squad lined up near the Mad Dogs entrance waiting for the starting line up to be announced. That when Shego goes to the bench where the cheer squads bottles of water were and switched Kim's with the death potion. As Ron's name was called he ran out and waved to the crowd and then ran up to Kim giving her a kiss. When the rest of the names were called the game began, Middleton got the ball to start the game. Ron was running like a mad man until half time came. Kim was tired and dehydrated she walks over to her water bottle and starts drinking it. She thought it tasted funny but thought nothing of it, then the next half started and Kim and the cheer squad began cheering. That's when Kim started to feel funny, she shook it off. One play Ron gets the ball and runs for a touchdown that's when Kim falls down to the ground and hit it hard. Ron saw her hit the ground and started to run towards her, he check on her noticing she was breathing.

"Kim…Kim….Kim shit, somebody help call 911 now Kim's not breathing," Ron yelled to whoever would listen. The ambulance came and Ron got into the back and they were off to the Hospital.

"Kim don't you die on me, not now, not like this," He watched as the heart meter was dead.

"KIM!"


	6. Sad Day

Chapter 5: Sad Day

Bright light shined at the end of the tunnel. Kim knew what had happened, she was afraid to go towards the light. As she looked at her motionless body and then back at the light she felt free. The weight of the world was gone. Suddenly a voice calls for her she runs to the voice getting closer to the light. The voice was telling her it's "Time," but another voice was heard. This voice was screaming in sadness asking her to stay. Kim realized the voice was Ron her boyfriend, her best friend, her partner in crime, her Ron. She tried to run to him but the light was dragging her in "No please I need him I want to be with him," she screamed. It was to late the light consumed her and she was gone.

Ron just sat there looking at Kim's cold body, so motionless. He saw his one true love die in front of his eyes. People passed the room but they never entered because they knew that he had a special bond with her, and that it wouldn't be right to tell him to leave. Eventually a doctor comes in; to Ron's surprise it was Kim's mother. She walks up to Ron with tears in her eyes. Losing a child is so hard to live with knowing you will never see them again.

"Ron, thank you for always being the best friend and light in Kim's life, I always considered you as my own son. So when I tell you the analysis of Kimmies death I need you to be truthful to me," Mrs. Dr. P said.

"Sure I'm always truthful to you Mrs. Dr. P," Ron responded.

"Call me Anne, we found out that a deadly virus was the cause of Kimmie's death. She might have gotten the virus on the last mission you two were on,"

"I don't know how, all we did was stop Drakken how did she catch a virus so fast,"

"Not sure there was another thing I must mention to you that I haven't mention to James yet, and I won't ever tell him. While the autopsy was going on they did test and one test was shown… Kim was pregnant,"

"P…Pr…Pregnant Kim was pregnant,"

"I must know did you and Kim have sex,"

"I can't lie to you, yes we did Anne. I loved your daughter we felt that whatever happened we face it together,"

"Well thank you for being truthful and I'm sorry to say that we lost two people today,"

They talked for awhile but were interrupted by media crews from around the country and the world. Someone let the word out that the great Kim Possible had died. They tried to kick the media out but they wouldn't budge. Eventually Middleton Police showed up to make a barrier. Well somehow one of the media crews snapped a picture of Kim's dead body. Which was shown on every TV in the world, this was the end of the world as we knew it people said. But Ron didn't believe it was an accident, he would find out who did it and he knew just where to start…Drakken!


	7. Why? Own My Own

Ok so it's a New Year and I hope everyone had a good one. I like to say that I had a blast being my first legal age drinking party for New Years. I also like to say that I have got many new ideas for this story. Another thing is I know you all must have been wondering what happens next after the shocking death of Kim, well look no further here is the next chapter. The song "on my own" is owned by the rights of Les Miserables.

Chapter 6: Why?

Kim gets up from being sucked into the bright light, where she now stands in front of a giant gate. There was a man waiting for her as she walked up to him.

"Welcome Kimberly Anne Possible we been waiting for you," said the man

"Who are you?" Kim asked

"I'm Peter the gate keeper to the doorway to heaven,"

"So it's true, I'm not dreaming I really am dead,"

"Yes, Kimberly you are finally in heaven,"

"Why? Why now? I know fate has been set for me but why did it have to be now,"

"Because we all must die sometime, your time on earth is over. Yes I know your young but you have done enough and now you can live in peace,"

"But what about my family, my friends, my Ron,"

"Eventually you will forget them most people who are here in heaven get caught in the beauty of Gods kingdom that they forget their lives on earth. So shall you end up like the others"

"So when I enter those gates I will forget my time on Earth,"

"Yes my child that is correct,"

"May I have time alone before I go through those gates,"

"Take all the time you need,"

Kim starts walking thinking of Ron, the more she thought of him a song popped into her head and she began to sing.

"_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head  
_

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own"

Kim walks about to Peter and nods to him that she was ready, as the gates open and Kim was starting to walk into the gates she looked back on last time at the Earth. She said one last thing before she disappeared, "Goodbye Ron I Love You for Eternity." As the gates closed behind her Kim was finally at peace.


	8. Break the walls down

Chapter 7: Break the walls down

The day had finally come, the day that Kimberly Ann Possible would be laid to rest. There was a line of people everywhere watching the harsh passing them by and everyone wept and bowed their heads in sorrow. Children were throwing flowers in the street for the hero they looked up too. As they reached the cemetery where she was to be put to rest, the coffin was raised out of the car and carried to the grave plot. Everyone who was there gathered around the coffin to hear the good priest words like they all do when it's a funeral. When the priest was finally done preaching gun shots were fired, and they lowered the coffin into the ground. That when all the people started to walk away back to their cars except for one person… Ron stayed. He was alone no one in sight; he just kept looking at the coffin in the ground because they have not yet filled that whole.

"Kim, I hope you're at peace. I hope you're finally at rest; you did so much and never asked for anything in return. Well I'm not in peace or at rest because I will avenge your death I can't stand a life without you. We were going to be married one day, have kids together, and grow old together, now you're gone and we can't have that. It's killing me inside Kim that I could save you from this, I always said I had your back but this time I was too late. What am I going to do Kim without you try living like nothing happened? I won't and I can't because a life with you not around is like living I Hell. I will find who did this, everyone thinks it's an accident but I know better and I'm going to find that answer and I will take down those who caused you to leave me so alone.,"

Ron bends down and picks up a hand full of dirt and starts spreading it on her coffin. Just before he walks up and leaves he kisses the coffin believing she could feel it. That's when the beam of light came down upon him letting him know that Kim was with him. He walks out of the cemetery and walks up to Kim's car which was given to him by her parents. He gets into the driver seat just sitting there silent, thinking of what life would be now that the love of his life is gone. Eventually he shakes of the thoughts and decided it was time to act so he calls Wade for help.

"Ron, I'm surprised you called so early I thought maybe you take time off," Wade said

"No time for that Wade I need to find Kim's killer," Ron responded

"Ron what happened to Kim was an accident no one killed her. You need to get some rest and stop thinking things like that,"

"I know she was killed she was fine when we came back from the mission. So I like you to explain to me how in the world a virus kills her within minutes never heard of one. I will prove everyone wrong and I know just where to start,"

"Where?"

"Drakken lair the last place we were, it's the only place it could have happened,"

"You're going down a path Ron that I can't help you with. I'm sorry but you're on your own with this mission,"

"Fine I can do this alone,"

Ron shuts the car Kimmunicator off and drives to where Drakken's new location was of course he had help with that, the car also tracked her villains. He autopilot the car to the location and he was off.

"Shego come here I need you," Drakken yells

"What is it Dr.D," Shego asked

"Its official Kim Possible is dead I can start my new plan to take over the world, all the others are too afraid to do it while it's a time of mourning. Me Dr. Drakken will be the first to take this time and victory shall be mine,"

"First off Dr.D that line is not yours that is Stewie Griffin's on Family Guy so you have no right to say it, and second as you said it's a time of mourning and the rules of villainy is to wait at least 1 month before we can do anything,"

"Fuck the rules they don't understand what I have been through for years with Kim Possible always destroying my plans,"

"Well fine if that's how you feel I'm in on the plan even if I'm not okay with us breaking that rule of villainy," Alarms went off for intruder alert.

"What is the buffoon doing here, maybe he came to stop me hahhahaha,"

Ron pulls up to the front door of the lair ad knocks on the door starting polite. No answer so he bangs the door, again no answer so he uses his mystical monkey power to break the door. He walks inside to find that Drakken's henchmen and Shego were waiting for him.

"Buffoon what brings you to my liar and without Ms. Possible," Drakken asked

"Cut the bullshit Drakken you know damn well Kim is dead unless you been living under a rock," Ron said

"Yes I know she has passed how tragic,"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER YOU FUCKING IDIOT AND MY UNBORN CHILD,"

"Wait princess and you actually did it and were expecting a child this is to priceless," Shego had a pain in her stomach she wanted Kimmy dead but to know she also killed an unborn child hit her hard.

"Me why do you think I killed her, I been here the whole time,"

"Drakken you were the last person we saw before her death so I know it was you,"

"Okay I'm done hearing this SHEGO!"

"With pleasure Dr.D,"

Shego rushes to attack Ron but she missed, he had dodged her punch. Ron then rushes at Shego and knocks her down. What Shego saw was that Ron's eyes were glowing blue and also a blue aura was glowing around him. That's when the henchmen bull rushed him and tackled him to the ground. That's when they Ron uses his MMP strength and pulls them off and beats every single henchman down. While that was happening Shego and Drakken ran to the hover craft. As Shego was running a letter fell out of her pocket and they were off and were gone from the lair. After each henchman was defeated he picked up that letter and began to read it.

"To Ron,

Look I know you probably know but if you haven't I know who killed Kimmy, meet me at the Middleton Pier at 7pm tonight I will explain everything and I hope you will forgive me. I'm done knowing the truth about how she died.

From, Anonymous

Ron finished reading the letter and ripped it up and threw it to the ground. "See you at the pier Shego and we will finish this once and for all,"


	9. The Battle Rages On

Chapter 8: The Battle Rages On

It was 7pm on the dot and no sign of Shego, Ron knew it had to be a trap. So when he saw no sign of her he began walking to the car to leave when an green plasma was fired towards him, what Ron did was like something out of a Spiderman comic he leaped over the blast in a back hand spring. Not looking behind him yet just standing there silent no movement. Finally he broke the silence.

"Didn't think you would come," Ron said as he turned around facing Shego staring her down.

"Look Stoppable I'm not here to fight I promise you that. I came here to tell you what happened to Kimmie," Shego said.

"Well all I know is you and Drakken killed Kim and you think by telling me the truth or trying to weasel your way out will make up for it,"

"I don't but I want to get it off my chest ever since you told me that Princess was pregnant I broke down. Sure I wanted to kill Kim but no one should have to lose a child,"

"Well funny you say that because her parents lost their child so explain that Shego,"

"I mean unborn, so look yes Drakken killed Kim I switched her water with the poison. But I'm a villain and she was a hero it comes with the job someone was bound to die, just in this situation it was Kimmie who was the one dead. It's part of life Stoppable so learn to let go,"

"Ha ha ha ha,"

"What's so funny Stoppable,"

"What you said about life yes death is part of life, but the one thing that gets me is you saying death is part of our job and that someone is bound to die,"

"How is that funny then?"

"You will see," Ron said as he runs at Shego and grabs hold of her in a choke hold.

"What are you doing Stoppable you won't kill me you're a hero,"

"Try me like the saying an eye for a eye and a tooth for a tooth,"

After saying that his hold got tighter until her snapped Shego's neck, he releases his grip on her and let her lifeless body fall hard to the ground. Ron just stands over her body while in the background there was lighting and rain started to pour. Then coming from down the block he heard sirens and he begins to flee the scene. He vanished into the dark alley at the pier watching as the cops and GJ agents show up. Ron wondered how they knew about the meeting, that's when he saw the camera on the pole it caught everything on tape. He looks back at the crime scene when he saw coming out of the car. She went to look at the body to see that it was Shego, she was shocked because he neck bone was piercing out of her skin.

" welcome we have a problem that you need to see," Agent Will Du said.

"What is it Will," asked as she walked over to the squad truck with video footage of the killing. "My God and you sure it's him,"

"Analysis conforms it was him,"

"Well this is sad to hear," She walks out of the truck gathering all her agents. "Look everyone I'm putting a warrant for the arrest of Ron Stoppable he is officially a fugitive. I want him alive don't kill him I like to ask him some questions,"

"Yes ," all the agents said.

"Stoppable what are you doing this is not you," said to herself.

Ron overhead the conversation and started to run for his life problem is where can he go where they will not find him. Well the first thing he does is pulls a pocket knife out and feels around on his shoulder. He finally found it, the chip that Kim had Wade plant on him just in case, he always knew but never wanted to take it out until now. So he takes the knife and digs into his flesh to pull out the chip which he successful did, he puts it in his hand and throws it into the pier. That's when Ron knew just where to go he needed to visit someone one more time. Gets into the car and drives back to where it all started Middleton Cemetery.


	10. Loyal to No One

Chapter 9: Loyal to no one

As Ron's car pulls up to the cemetery the gates were locked, so all there was to do but hop the fence. As he got of the gate he begins to walk to her grave which wasn't hard to find since she got a personal gravestone. Ron could do nothing but stare again at the name on the tombstone, it still never sank in to him he felt that it was still a bad dream.

"Kim it's me again look I know you probably can't hear me but I still like to believe you are so I'm just going to talk. It was Drakken and Shego who put you where you are right now. I also did a horrible thing just now I killed Shego out of anger to avenge you but I only see that now it didn't. Look I don't have much time I'm on the run from GJ because now I'm a fugitive. Look I will take down Drakken I will bring him to justice. I Love You and I Miss You so much you're my KP forever," he starts to get up and walk away into the darkness when a blast of light hits his face.

"Stop right there Stoppable," Dr. Director shouted

"How did you know I would be here I got rid of my tracking device and I hid my tracks from you following,"

"Well we always keep close eye on our top targets and your one of them Stoppable. Stand down and stop this madness for revenge,"

"You don't understand what they did to me what they took from me. Kim was taken from me and I want them to pay and if you're not with me then you're my enemy,"

"I can't allow you to kill another human life Ron so; NO I won't let you seek revenge,"

"YOU WON'T LET ME! THEN I WILL HAVE TO TAKE YOU OUT AS WELL," Ron shouted

"Only someone filled with hate and evil acts in absolutes. We will do what we must to stop you Stoppable,"

"You will try," with light speed Ron ran up to the closets GJ agent and snapped his neck taking his weapon and started to fire at all the remaining agents.

One by one all the agents fell except for one Dr. Director. Ron ran out of bullets and so did she, as they stare at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally she broke the silence.

"We have failed you Stoppable we have failed you,"

"I should have known you try to stop me ever since you learned I had this power. You called it the Ron Factor. You tried to control my power for your own use,"

"Stoppable your evil, we knew this day would come,"

"From my point of view GJ is evil,"

"Well then you are lost in a world of lies and evil you truly are Zorpox,"

"What did you just call me I hope you didn't just say that,"

"ZORPOX,"

Ron didn't want to hear it anymore he charged at Dr. Director and they began a series of hand to hand combat. Eventually Betty gets Ron in a sleeper hold.

"It's over Ron stop this madness now and come with me. I have the advantage over you and you can't get out of this,"

"You underestimate my Power," that's when Ron whole body started to glow blue.

"Don't you dare try it!"

Ron broke free from the hold when Betty saw this happen she kicks his leg in and breaks his leg. Ron falls to the ground screaming in pain. Betty just watches him struggle to get away.

"Ron I told you not to do that it was said you would gain a power of great destruction. We tried to control it for good to defeat the Evil,"

"I HATE YOU,"

"How would Kim think if she saw what you did? She loved you Ron and you took that love and turn it into revenge. Your revenge ends here I'm taking you in,"

"NO…NO…NO…NO you will die before you take me in," with all his will power he calls for the Lotus Blade. Shining light come from the distance and appear was the Lotus Blade which was rightfully in Ron's hands. Lying on the ground he throws the sword at Betty and the Blade pierces her chest. Dr. Director sees the Blade protruding from her chest and she felt her body go cold. She falls to the ground in cold blood and was dead on impact.

Ron gets up after his MMP healed his broken leg, he walks up to Betty's dead body and takes the Lotus Blade out of her chest. As he looks at his handy work he realizes his true calling… EVIL.


End file.
